In Composite Filament Fabrication (“CFF”), toolpaths may be generated, traced and/or followed by an continuous fiber composite reinforced 3D printer, in the form of deposited bonded ranks or composite swaths. Toolpaths may follow contours (e.g., within an offset path parallel to a contour), follow patterns (e.g., boustrophedon rows, or spirals), may form transitions between offsets and printed areas, e.g., form a crossover from one offset to an adjacent offset. A core reinforced fiber toolpath may be cloned into an adjacent layer (e.g., “cloned” meaning identically), or reproduced with changes that avoid stacking seams or stress concentrations. Different core reinforced toolpaths having a different directions of reinforcement may be used in different layers.
As discussed in the present disclosure, the deposited bonded ranks or composite swaths of composite filament, together with complementary formations of matrix material and/or fill material, may reinforce articles of footwear or parts thereof in different ways.